


Lifeline

by FireMane15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick and Kory aren't officially together in this, F/M, Mild Smut, but that has confirmed to not be the case in season 3, i wrote it when there was speculation kory and some of the titans would go to tamaran, or maybe season 3, set sometime after season 2, so i guess this is season 3 canon divergence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMane15/pseuds/FireMane15
Summary: Suddenly, the door opens. No knock. Dick sits up. Alert. Relaxes when he see who it is.Kory.She just stares at him. Quiet. Serious.Meaningful.He stares back. Examines her. Her face is unreadable to him.Wrong. Wrong. Wrong./On Tamaran, Dick lends Kory a helping hand.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Lifeline

Dick lays on the unfamiliar bed, staring at the ceiling. _Useless. Useless. Useless._ He came to Tamaran to help Kory. But he’s barely been able to see her.

_Ache._

Suddenly, the door opens. No knock. Dick sits up. Alert. Relaxes when he see who it is. _Kory._

She just stares at him. Quiet. Serious. _Meaningful_. He stares back. Examines her. Her face is unreadable to him. _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

She motions her head towards the hallway. Walks out. He follows her. _Always. No! Sometimes._

They walk through the halls. He walks a few feet behind her, keeping a respectable distance. He knows better by now. _Sharp._

She doesn’t speak, so neither does he.

Her stride is fast, determined. It occurs to him something could be wrong. _Gut-punch._

Dick sees two shadows approaching up ahead. Royal Guards. _Princess. Princess. Princess._

Her pace slows down. So his does too. It takes him a moment to realize Kory has started talking, as used to this newfound silence as he was.

“You know, I think you’ll really like the gardens.”

Her tone is strange. Casual, but forced... It’s for the guards.

“They’re beautiful, and...”

The guards get closer. They stare suspiciously at him. Unkind. Unwelcoming. _Unworthy._

The guards nod at Kory. Walk past them.

“You’ll get to see what Tamaran used to look like bef...”

She trails off as soon as the guards are out of earshot.

Silence again.

Her pace speeds up. So does his. She turns a corner. So does he. She stops. So does he. She faces the castle wall. So does he.

A door in the stone. Barely noticeable. _He notices._ Kory opens it and walks through. Dick follows.

He walks into a room. Small. Bare. Stone. There’s a small stone bench, and a widow high up on the wall, letting the littlest bit of light into the room.

Kory closes the door. _Alone._

  
He waits for her to say something.

She walks closer to him, eyes serious. _Purpose._ He doesn’t know wha-

She pushes him up against the wall. Kisses him.

_A heartbeat._

He kisses her back. _Always._

He kisses her back just as desperately as she is kissing him.

_Hard. Soft. Harsh. Sweet. Demanding. Crushing._

  
_Consuming._

  
She slides her hand into his hair. He slides his into hers. Yanks.

  
He turns them around, pressing her body up against the wall. _Tequila._

  
Her body against his. _Right._ He breaks away from her lips, kisses across her jaw, down her neck. Her hand slides down his neck, down his chest. Nails scraping against his skin. _Release._ Her hand continues down, and palms his dick through his pants. His ministrations stutter, and his eyes close as he groans. Kory shushes him.

His forehead against hers. He grabs at her long skirt. Pulls, pulls, pulls, bunches up the fabric until he can get his hand underneath. His hand finds her clit, brushes over it lightly. She softly growls, and presses harder against him. _Satisfaction._

He chuckles lightly against her head. _Unreality._

  
He rubs harder. She moans quietly, bucking against him. She unbuckles his belt. Slips her hand inside. _Hers_. She strokes lightly. Payback. He pushes into her hand. _Needy. Needy. Needy._

  
She roughly pushes him way, rips his hand from her. He looks at her confused. She slips out of her underwear. Pushes his pants and boxers down.

Looks at him. _Takes him apart. Puts him back together again._

  
He steps closer to her. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

  
He crowds her against the wall, pressing into her. He lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his hips. _Belonging._ He lines himself up. Looks into her eyes. She tugs at his shirt. He slides into her.

_Yes._

  
She moans his name against his neck. Rolls her hips. _Close. No, not close enough._

  
As he thrusts in and out of her, he nips at her neck. Down her collarbone. Desperately pulls the neckline of her shirt down. Mouths at her breasts.

They rock against each other. _Maybe we can figure it out together._

  
He’s missed this. He has to stop himself from telling her so.

She presses her mouth against his neck. Stifles any noise.

Thrusts become harder and faster. Both getting close to their release. Dick struggles to stifle a moan. _Silent. Silent. Silent._ Grabs her hair. Pulls her into a kiss. She whines his name into her mouth as she comes. _Beautiful._ He’s so close, about t-

_Kory. Kory. Kory. Kory. Kory. Kory._

They just stand there. Still. Intertwined. Panting. Foreheads leaning against each other. Breathing each other in.

_Anchor._

  
No words spoken. Just the sound of them breathing.

  
Kory breaks the silence, but just barely.

“I just...” Kory whispers, voice breathy. “I needed...needed to do something... something that’s outside of what everyone and everything tells me I should do...should be.”

_Cold water._

  
Dick deflates. Tries not to let it show on his face. Fails.

Kory continues, looks intently into his eyes.

“Something that I _want_ , that _I_ choose.”

_Bright._

  
She looks at him, vulnerable. He looks back. Gives her a small, reassuring smile. She returns it.

“Glad I could help,” Dick whispers.

_Lifeline._


End file.
